


Trifold Bond

by BookGirlFan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Epic Friendship, Gen, Star Trek 50th Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something short for the 50th Anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trifold Bond

"Well, Spock?" Kirk asked, grinning at the expression on Bones' face. "Do you have an answer?

"I have no answer, Captain," Spock replied, perfectly unruffled. "Such an accusation is based on logic so flawed, answering it would only create more questions."

"Huh!" Bones harrumphed loudly, leaning across the chair. "'Course you'd say that, you pointy eared hobgoblin. Otherwise you'd have to admit I'm right!"

"If such a circumstance ever occurred, doctor, I would be sure to inform you so."

"Why, listen here, you green blooded computer! 'If such a circumstance occurred', my sainted aunt! I'll have you know-"

Kirk sat back in his chair, the sound of familiar bickering relaxing him like nothing else could. How could life get better than this? His ship beneath him, loyal crew around him, and two best friends beside him - all he needed now was some popcorn, and he could watch the fireworks explode.


End file.
